Italy and Germany
by hetalia-fangirl1
Summary: Italy is alone, Germany comes to to show him he's not, i'm bad at summaries...OOC, yaoi. Rated teen for yaoi and kissing. reviews welcome!


ITALY POV

"ITALY! RUN FASTER!" Germany yelled. "But…Doitsuuuuuuuuuu~ it's so hard to ruuunn~" I replied. He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "I didn't want to do this but…ITALY! ENGLAND'S BEHIND YOUU!" upon hearing that, I ran as fast as I could, which apparently was a lot faster than Germany. I knew England wasn't behind me. It was just a habit to run when I heard he was near. I could hear the faint cries of "ITALLYY!" back where Germany was.

Next thing I knew, I had run into a forest. It was pretty; the way the sunshine shone through the leaves and made the whole place seem like something out of a fairy tale. The light all around me was green tinted…it really was beautiful. Oh well… since I'm already here I might as well keep on walking…

I kept on walking until I came to a lake. It was so clear; I could see my reflection through it. I was so tired by then from walking; I decided to sit down by the lake. I looked into the lake and big brown eyes and reddish brown hair, with a curl sticking out stared back at me. Wow…I really didn't change too much from when I was little did I? When I was little…..

I felt myself grab at some kind of support; the ground was closest, as the memories flooded my mind…

_Grandpa! My best friend! He protected me and Romano from those big and scary older nations…he was fun! He always made me and Romano pasta…and we drew together!_

_One day...he didn't come home…Grandpa! Where are you? Grandpa? Grand...pa? Roman…empire?_

_A strange man walked into the room…  
"Little Italy, you probably won't understand any of this but…Rome passed away…inheritance...blah blah…"  
I didn't understand much back then but I did understand one thing. Grandpa had left me and Romano alone…_

_Why grandpa?  
Why?  
Do you hate me?_

_Of course you do, I'm weak…._

_My big brothers, they all bullied me, "come to my house Italy! No, mine!" kicking me…hurting me…_

everyday…  
they pretended to want me around…I knew it was only because of Grandpa's inheritance…

_They would say come here Italy! We want you here! And then I would come home bruised and bleeding…_

_Why, big brothers?  
Why?_

_Do you hate me?  
Of course you do, I'm weak…_

_Austria took me in. he was mean, but not as bad as my big brothers…and when he played piano I liked to listen  
Hungary was nice to me…she gave me her clothes sometimes…_

_There was always this guy though…_

_He gave me strange looks behind closed doors…_

_He was a bit scary…_

_I was drawing one day…and he came and asked if he could draw with me_

_He drew with me..._

_He wasn't as scary as I thought…_

_I get the feeling he was nervous to be around me…_

_Finally, after so long I had made a friend…_

_I hadn't felt this happy since Grandpa Rome…_

_He always asked if I would become part of his empire though…_

_One day, he was gone…  
I ran outside and found him…_

_He seemed to be preparing for something…a war maybe…_

_He saw me and asked one more time "will you become part of the roman empire? We could become so powerful…and if you don't we might never see each other again"_

_I remembered grandpa Rome… he always came home with scars all along his back…_

_Because he was too powerful… _

_I didn't want him to become like Rome…  
why couldn't he stay?  
_

_He was perfect the way he was…  
was I not good enough for him?_

_Why, Holy Roman Empire?_

_Why?_

_Do you hate me?_

_Of course you do, I'm weak…._

_Nobody likes me…_

_I'm all alone…_

_Germany and Japan, yeah they're my friends…_

_But how long is that going to last?_

_But they're going to find out just how weak I am and leave me anyways…_

_They probably hate me now…_

_Germany leaving would hurt the most…_

_I wonder why?_

_Maybe because I love him…_

_I'm fine being alone though, I really am…_

_Putting on a happy façade everyday…_

_Ha…_

_I need to stop lying to myself…_

GERMANY POV

That damn Italy…where could he have gone? *sigh* I guess it WAS my fault for saying England was behind him….oh well. I've found him before, and I can find him again. You know…It's a bit lonely without him complaining all the time around me… better find him quick.

So I saw him run into the forest, but it's a pretty huge forest. I think I should just hope for the best and hope he followed the trail in the forest…

*sigh* I wonder if Italy noticed how pretty this forest is or if he just ran right through it…wait. Do I hear a voice? It sounds like Italy; I can't make out what he's saying though….

So I guess I better keep to this path.

"Nobody likes me…  
I'm all alone…  
Germany and japan, yeah they're my friends…

But how long is that going to last?

They're going to find out how weak I am and leave me anyways…

They probably hate me now…

Germany leaving would hurt the most…

Maybe because I love him…

I'm fine being alone though, I really am…

Putting on a happy façade everyday…

Ha…

I need to stop lying to myself…" a voice that sounded a lot like Italy said…

That _dumkoff! _ He really thinks everyone hates him? That he's all alone? I'm can't speak for Japan, but I don't hate him! How could I hate his adorableness?! And…wait…did he…did he really say he loved…me? I can feel the blood rushing to my face…

I need to find him now…

To tell him he's not alone, he's got me…

That idiot!

Making me worry!

ITALY POV

I finally got out of my flashback, and the first thing I saw when I looked into the lake again was a ripple across the water. When it cleared, I noticed I was crying. When did that happen? I know that I always sleep talk so I might've talked while I was flashbacking…oh no! I whipped my head around to see if anyone was around. There was no one. *sigh* good. I can't have anyone find out what I think…they'll end up hating me…

"ITALYYY!" wha-Germany?  
Oh no…

Did he hear me? He's come here to tell me he's leaving me…

He hates me…

I curled into a ball at this realization. I could hear thundering footsteps coming my way. Must be Germany's. I felt my cheeks grow wet with tears as I thought of all the fun times I had with Doitsu…

Guess that's all over now…

"Italy! You idiot!" Germany panted as he came to a stop. He was out of breath from what you could hear, though you couldn't see him because you were still curled into a ball.

"Go away! I know you hate me…I just…I couldn't bear it if you told me you had to leave me…let me pretend to be ignorantly blissful for now, please?"

"Va-? Italy, you are such an idiot sometimes! I couldn't possibly hate you! Your just so…"

"So what? Weak?"

"No you idiot! You're adorable! And you have the cutest brown eyes! And the way you look at me sometimes, like I'm the only person in the world….and when you're happy, it makes everyone happy! And when you tackle me with those hugs…you could be annoying me, but on the inside I can't help a smile! It doesn't matter which part of you is showing that day, I would love you no matter what! I love you, Feliciano!"

I-I'm what? And he- he loves me?

I moved my head out of the place it was resting in in my arms. Germany was blushing furiously, and he was looking away. To be honest, this was the cutest thing I've seen Germany do…

"Germany? Do you really…do you really love me?"

"Vy else would I say so?!"

I felt my mood change as the realization sunk in. he loved me. He wasn't going to leave me. He was…the only one that wasn't going to leave me. I felt joyous. The man who I loved, he loved me. There wasn't a happier feeling I could've had in my life.

"Vee~ Doitsu I love you too!"

GERMANY POV

"Ve! Doitsu I love you too!"

I didn't know it was possible, but somehow my face flushed even redder. I glanced back down at Italy, who was sporting a healthy blush as well. His big, brown eyes stared back up at you. They were filled with warmth so bright, and so happy

I looked away in an instant, before I could…what was I going to do? Probably something the Italian wouldn't like…

"a-ahem, well yes, you should probably get out of the dirt you know…before you um…get…dirty..."

"Ve~ well, okay!" he sprang up quickly, and it startled me so much I turned to look at him. I noticed now that his cheeks seemed wet…with…tears?

"Italy, were you crying?"

"Oh…ve I guess I was..." he dried his tears with his uniform sleeve.

"Anyways, I'm happy now!" and before you knew it, you had an armful of the Italian man.

He looked up at you again. "Germany, when we go home, can you make pasta?"

Those…big eyes looking up at you again…

Before you knew it, you had your lips pressed to his harshly. You could hear Italy gasp beneath you, then start to lean into the kiss as he got used to it. His lips felt warm and soft, yet the kiss was passionate. You pressed the Italian man even closer to you, and the whole world around you disappeared. It was just you, and your little Italy…

"Ha! Got you!" a rough voice said somewhere behind you. You pulled away from Italy's lips and turned around to see your brother with a camera.

"PRUSSIA?! VAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"The awesome me saw Italy run away after you yelled England was nearby, so I got my camera and followed you after you ran after him, because I noticed you guys run into the forest and you know…you guys all alone in the forest…I just wanted to bring a camera to see what was going to happen" he winked. "Being the awesome me that I am, I decided you guys went on the trail, and followed you here, and saw you guys talking, and I waited until you guys actually had some action. When you guys started making out, I pulled out the camera and started taking photos. I always knew this was going to happen. I just had to stop it before it…got serious." He wiggled his eyebrows, his face put on his permanent smirk, and made gestures that I guessed were supposed to mean sex. My face was as red as it could get, so nothing happened to my face, but well…I couldn't say the same for my inappropriate mind. And you can guess where the blood rushed from there…

"Can I…can I have those photos?" Italy said. You were snapped out of your fantasies, and stepped away from Italy as you realized just how close you two were.

"What?" Said a confused Prussia.

"Those photos you took of us, can I have them? Or copy of them?"

"Sure, but why?"

"No…no reason really…just want to remember this…" Italy looked down at the ground and mumbled something like "first kiss you know…want to remember it…"

"Oh... um... sure. But now everyone gets to know that you guys are dating! Haha!" The white-haired person ran away, laughing the whole time.

"So, where were we?" I said as I looked back at my new Italian…boyfriend? Was that the term?

"Right... here" The said Italian said as he leaned up on his tippy toes to reach your height, and you leaned down. Your lips met and you resumed exactly where the beautiful kiss ended.


End file.
